


From Me to You

by moonkate



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkate/pseuds/moonkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can make or break a friendship. Killua wasn't willing to take the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me to You

You,

I love you.

Shocking right? I would know, it shocked me too.

How did it start? Maybe it was when we first spoke, I felt an instant click. From what you'd told me, we lived completely different lives, you lived a life of color while mine was black and white, yet our souls felt so alike, almost like kindred spirits. The second instance was when I felt the fire burning in your heart, you wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much I pushed you away. I ran away from you, I was a coward and thought that letting my family harm me was a form of repentance, you made me realize it wasn't. The third instance was the night we had all to ourselves. To me the sky was pitch black, but when I looked into your eyes I saw a reflection of the stars, and for the first time I saw the world that I was missing. I was afraid of getting sucked in to the world reflected in your eyes, but by that time you were already my weakness and I had no choice but to give in. The fourth instance was every instance after that.

We were both broken people, missing something in our lives. And sometimes I think to myself that maybe that's why I fell for you. We were both broken but you had the radiance that I lacked, and I admired you so much, maybe in hopes that some of that radiance would rub off on me. We both lacked something, and for you it was your father, and for me, I molded that empty hole in my chest into your shape.

But now you're no longer broken, and I couldn't risk destroying you again for my sake.

I love you but it's impossible now. It tortures me everyday thinking that I should've told you, and now it's long past the expiration date. Telling you any day today onwards, will only bring us more sadness than happiness, we'll be losing more than we receive. I might only be pointing fingers if I say that time was the one cruel to us when in reality I was the one who let it be cruel, but please just this once let me find something to blame rather than myself. Let me blame time, place, circumstance, fate just so this once I could lessen the pain.

Yes it's painful, extremely painful. That's why I'm writing this letter, to you and not Gon, from me and not Killua. A letter with no mailing or return address. For feelings that no longer have a place in my heart, as much as they have no place in yours, I will send them out into the world with nowhere to go and nowhere to return to.

So, I love you.

But in love with you is a place I can no longer stay in.

These feelings are no longer mine

Sincerely,  
Me


End file.
